Raura Forever and Ever
by Lexiships
Summary: Ross Lynch and Laura Marano are super close friends. They never really thought anything would happen between them in a romantic way. What happens after one amazing kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**Raura Forever and Ever**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! It's Lexi. :) This is my first ever fanfiction, so it might not be that good. I just really wanted to post my Raura Fanfic today! Stay tuned for more chapters! Also, follow me on twitter- artsygirl120. Or instagram- herecomes_raura. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did, they would already be married with kids. I also don't own Divergent, twitter, iphone(apple), or Here Comes Forever by R5. Also, if you dislike this fanfiction or don't ship Raura, please don't leave rude comments. Thanks! :) **

**Shout out to Paul Matthews! Go read his fanfics because they are awesome! :) **

**Chapter 1- Hey Raura! **

It's a bright, sunny day in Los Angeles, California. The weather is perfect; 70 degrees. The Austin and Ally stage is just around the corner. This is where the story starts.

_The Austin and Ally cast and crew finish up the last scene of the day._

_"Ally, you are the best songwriter in the biz!" Ross says._

_"I wouldn't say I'm the best, but you can!" replies Laura._

After that, the director yells "cut!" and Ross and Laura walk off the set. The director Mike, says "That was great guys!" with a smile. "Thanks!" reply Laura and Ross in unison. Then, Ross and Laura go to their dressing rooms.

***Laura's POV***

I walk down the hall into my dressing room. I love my dressing room. It's so simple and relaxing. Very serene, except when the rest of the Austin and Ally cast are hanging out in there. One time, Calum and Ross were acting really crazy. Well, pretty much just Calum. He is a sassmaster. I remember Calum going, "Omg girlfriend! You need a way cuter dress!" to Raini, and Ross saying, "Actually, he's not wrong. No offense Raini, but that dress isn't the best." Then Raini replied with, "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll wear another dress to the movie premiere." Good times, good times. I smile to myself. Then, I'm back to reality. I have about 15 minutes until I have to head to school. So, I decide to relax on my couch and read my book. I'm currently reading "Divergent" by Veronica Roth. It's really good so far! I start reading my book, when I hear a knock on my door.

***Ross's POV***

I just finished shooting a scene for Austin and Ally and am walking to my dressing room. I walk down a hall, and open the door. I realize the rooms a total mess. But I don't feel like cleaning it up. I'm too lazy. I had a long day of work! I'm tired and just want to chill out for a little bit. I move some stuff off my couch and sit down. I take out my iPhone, and tweet "Chillaxing in my dressing room! :)." Then, I wonder what to do. I wanna go see what the rest of the A&A cast is up to, so I walk to Laura's dressing room. I knock on the door.

***Laura's POV***

Knock knock. "Come in!" I say. Ross walks in and I suddenly smile. "Hey Ross!" "Hey Laura! What's up?" "Not much, just reading." "Of course you are." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Not trying to be mean, but you are a dork!" Ross says laughing. "Oh, well then." Laura replies jokingly. "You're adorkable! That's not mean!" "Sure. Whatever you say." Then, Raini and Calum walk in.

***Raini's POV***

I walk in Laura's dressing room with Calum and find Ross and Laura smiling and laughing together. They are so cute together! I secretly wish they were dating. I know it probably won't happen anytime soon though, sadly. Anyways, I see them together and don't want to interrupt. So, I try not to be annoying. Not that I'm ever really annoying to them. "Hi guys!" I say. "Hey Raura!" says Calum happily.

***Laura's POV***

I see Raini and Calum walk in and get back to real life. "Hi guys!" says Raini with a smile. "Hey Raura!" Calum says happily. I try to hide my smile but Ross, Raini, and Calum all notice. I see Ross is smiling too. We look at each other quickly and then get back to Raini and Calum. "Even though you guys aren't a couple..." says Calum. I'm not really paying much attention because I'm looking at Ross. I notice he noticed and quickly look away.

***Ross's POV***

I can't believe Calum called us Raura. I know that me and Laura aren't dating, but I still like the sound of it. You know, Raura. I sometimes wish we were a couple, but then I realize she probably doesn't like me back. I see her looking at me and I can't help but smile. She has such pretty eyes and.. Wait... What? I don't really like Laura that much! Right? I wonder why she's looking at me like that. Does my forehead say "I love Laura on it?!" Oh my god. I look back at Laura and then she looks away. What did I do?

***Calum's POV***

I notice Ross and Laura looking at each other and I wonder if they are secretly dating and not telling me. No, that can't be. They are close friends, not girlfriend and boyfriend. I can picture it though. I smile at the thought of Raura. I ship them along with Raini. We secretly ship them together. Raura has a nice ring to it. Anyways, they can't possibly be dating without letting everyone know. I think if they were secretly dating, they would at least tell me and Raini. We are their friends, we deserve to know. We wouldn't tell anybody. They probably don't want to be all over magazine covers and the Internet. I still don't know about them keeping it secret though. I mean, they just don't really seem to be dating. I have a feeling they might start though sometime soon. Just you see. I am physic! Okay, maybe not, but whatever.

***Raini's POV***

I see Ross and Laura looking at each other in a way that truly shows they have feelings for each other. Deep down somewhere they do. They just don't realize it. Raura will happen someday, even if it's not too soon. I love them together! So do many other fans! I have seen tons of fan pages for them! They are all so cute! Omg I smile and look at Calum. We both are thinking the same thing. Are Ross and Laura secretly dating? And why wouldn't they tell us? We are there friends and costars! And we definitely can keep a secret. Especially if it involves Raura.

It's been 15 minutes and Laura needs to go to school. "I have to go to school. I'll talk to you guys later!" says Laura. "Okay! We'll see you then!" replies Raini. Laura leaves her dressing room, leaving the rest of the A&A gang. "Too bad Laura has to go to school." says Ross with a straight face. "I know right?" replies Raini. "Yeah, it would be fun if she was still here." says Calum. "Totally." If she was, we could watch you and Laura flirt." Calum says with a smile. "That would be enjoyable." replies Raini. "We don't flirt! ... That much. Do we really?" says Ross. "Not really, but kinda", says Raini. "You guys totally like each other." says Calum. "No way! We totally don't!" Calum knows he's lying. "Okay, well then why were you too giving each other lovey dovey looks earlier?" "We weren't doing that!" "Okay, look man, you obviously have a crush on Laura, but you don't want to admit it." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes!" "Guys! This can't go on forever! Ross just admit you like Laura!" says Raini. "Okay, fine. I like Laura." "Oh my god! I'm so excited! I feel like a fangirl! *_squeals_*" says Raini happily. "Wow. You actually admitted it! I'm happy for you bro!" says Calum. "Thanks guys for being so supportive, or should I say fan girlish? Haha" *_laughs_* Then everyone starts laughing a bit. Once they stop laughing, it's about time for them to go home. "We should get going guys" says Raini. "Yeah, you're right." replies Ross. They all walk out of Laura's dressing room and leave for their houses. They also say goodbye to the crew left behind.

***Ross's POV***

I walk out of the building and head to my car. I get in the drivers seat and start it up. I turn on the radio, 92.3. I hear my bands song playing! I am so happy! I make a big smile. *_I'm talking bout starting out as friends. I'm talking bout real and not pretend. I'm talking bout roles of a lifetime. You and I can even write the end. Yeah!_* I love this song! My brothers mainly wrote it, but I still think of Laura every time I listen to it. Speaking of Laura, I have a crush on her. A major crush. I started liking her towards the middle of filming season one of A&A. She's so sweet, fun, spontaneous, and smart. She's so adorkable! I love her eyes and smile the most. Also, her cute petite-ness. Haha She is definitely way smaller than myself and that's really cute to me and many others apparently. I also love how she laughs at lame jokes. I call them "Laura jokes" because she's the only one who laughs at them. Laura probably doesn't like me the way I like her, but I still am going to have a crush on her for a while. I just can't not. She makes me happy.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment what you think and follow me! :) More chapters to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's Lexi again! Time for another chapter! Yay! Not really. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading my fanfic and stay tuned for the next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. I also don't own/am affiliated with NYX Cosmetics, Justin Bieber Girlfriend Perfume, or Loud by R5. **

**Shout out to: R5AAFan: **Seems good! :) Update soon! :D

**ItsYaGirlTerTer:** Awwww! The ennding part was sweet in Ross POV. Update soon!

**EnvyNV: **Awwwwwwww!

**Chapter 2- It was only just a dream...**

***Ross's POV***

I drive to my house and park the car. I get out of my car and walk inside. *I'm home!" Then, I go into the living room, and my brothers and my parents are hanging out in there. "Hey Ross!" everyone says in unison. "Hey guys!" "How was your day?" asked Stormie. "It was good, Mom." "Good!" "Did you have fun shooting your show?" "Yup!" "Did you have fun flirting with Laura?" asked Rocky. "We didn't flirt! Just the characters!" "Okay, whatever." "I know you like her." says Ryland. "No, I really don't." "Yes you do to." "Okay, Ryland. Whatever." Ryland looks at him like he's crazy and them moves on from that topic. "Did you here our song on the radio?" "Yeah. It's so cool that it's on 92.3!" "Totally!" says Rydel. "That song screams Raura." says Riker. "No it doesn't. You guys wrote it! Not me!" "I know, but it still sounds like you guys!" Ross smiles shyly and everyone notices. "You have a crush on Laura don't you?" asked Mark. "I don't!" "Yes, you do!" everyone says together. "Fine. I admit it. I have a crush on Laura. There! I said it!" "Awwww my little bro has a crushy wushy on his dream girl!" says Rydel. "Dude, we all knew you liked her. I mean, look at the way you stare at her during interviews." says Rocky. "True dat." replies Ryland. "Oh honey, you have a crush! On Laura! You two are meant to be!" says Stormie. "Okay guys, now that you know, please stop talking about it too much." "Fine." "Okay." "Whatever." "Okay, sweetie." "Kk." "I'll try, but eeeepppp!" "Cool." replies Ross.

After this, Ross goes up to his room because he's tired and wants to relax and go to bed early.

***Ross's POV***

I walk up the stairs, down the hall, and into my bedroom. I realize my room is pretty messy, but not as messy as my dressing room. Luckily. My mom would make me clean it all up if it were that bad! It's just a bit untidy. Whatev. I'll clean it tomorrow. I am really tired so I put on my pajamas; super comfy plaid pajama pants and an R5 t-shirt. I hop into bed, under the covers, and turn on the TV. I watch some tv and then decide to turn it off as well as the lights. I quickly check my phone for tweets, and reply and retweet a few. I love my fans! They are so amazing! Speaking of amazing, Laura. She is so amazing! I hope I dream about her tonight! Suddenly, Ross falls asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of HER.

_*In Ross's Dream*_

_Ross: I love you Laura._

_Laura: I love you too Ross._

_*They both smile and lean in.*_

_They are about to kiss, when... Ross wakes up. :(_

***Still Ross's POV*** Aww man! It was just a dream! It felt so real! I wish we just kissed already. Omg! :( boo I get out of bed and walk downstairs into the kitchen. "Good morning, sunshine!" said Stormie. "Good morning mom!" I say. "You look like you had a good nights sleep." "I did." "Good. Do you want some breakfast? I made eggs, bacon, and toast, your favorite." "I'll have some. Thanks mom!" "Your welcome, honey."

Ross sits down at the table with his siblings and starts eating and talking to them.

***Laura's POV***

I wake up and realize it was all just a dream. Stupid dream! :( I wish it were real.

_*Laura's Dream*_

_Laura: I love you Ross._

_Ross: I love you too._

_They both lean in and are about to kiss... When Laura wakes up._

Omg! It felt so real! I don't think Ross likes me back though. What if I make a fool of myself? I can't just ask him out or anything. Usually boys ask girls out. Right?! Maybe not. I would prefer him to make the first move though. Anyways, I hop out of bed and put on my super soft baby blue robe. I also put on my fuzzy slippers Raini bought me. I walk downstairs into the kitchen to find my mom, dad, and sister, Vanessa. "Hi guys!" "Hey Laura!" says Vanessa. "Good morning!" said my mom. My dad is so focused on the newspaper that he didn't even notice that I came in the room. "Dad?" "Oh, sorry sweetie. I was just reading this interesting article about... "I don't think she wants to hear a summary of it, dad." "Okay, well good morning Laura!" "Good morning dad!" They smile at each other. "So, how about breakfast?" Asked . "I'm starving!" "I can make a waffle with strawberries and whipped cream." "Sure! I'd love that! Thank you!" "No problem, honey bunny." Laura smiles and then sits down at the table. "Hey! So you're making her a delicious gourmet meal and me dry toast?! That's okay! Whatever!" Said Vanessa a bit sarcastically. "Well, you said you wanted toast, and we are out of butter." "True story. Sorry about that." "It's fine, honey." "So you call Laura honey bunny and me just honey? Seriously? Really? Okay. Well then. Just kidding." Hahaha *laughs* Everyone else joins in and then stops after a while.

*A little while later*

Laura ate her yummy breakfast and then went upstairs to get ready. Vanessa did the same. They both had a day off, so they decided to hang out together for a little while.

***Laura's POV***

I just got out of the shower, and am now in my same robe walking into my bedroom. I walk in, close the door, and start getting ready for the day. Today's my awesome day off! Saturday's are the best!

_*50 minutes later*_

I just finished getting ready. I got dressed; a navy blue top, cream cropped blazer, a light pink thin belt, pink skinny jeans, a charm bracelet, and brown riding boots. I curled my hair, like usual. For makeup, I didn't wear too much, just foundation, eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and lipgloss. I'm wearing my favorite lipgloss by NYX. I love it so much! Okay, so I also sprayed on my favorite perfume, Justin Bieber Girlfriend. It smells so good! Omg! I am ready to go.

Laura walks out of her room and into the hallway, and knocks on her sister's door. *knock knock* Vanessa opens her door. "Hey Laura!" "Hey Vanessa!" "Wanna hang out now?" "Sure!" "Come on in!" Then Laura walks in to Vanessa's room. She sits down on Vanessa's cool chair. Vanessa plops down on her perfectly made bed. "So, little sis, what's been happening?" "Not much. Same old, same old." "Oh, well how's your boyfriend?" Vanessa asked jokingly. "My boyfriend?! I don't have one." "You could." "What do you mean?" "Ross! It's so obvious you like him and he likes you back." "No way. He probably doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend." "Yes, he does. A best friend." Vanessa laughs. "Hahaha! So funny! Not. He obviously doesn't like me... Ba." Then Laura stops herself. "You almost said he doesn't like you back! Oh my god! You like Ross don't you?" "Okay, fine I do have feelings for him." "Aww, my little sister has a crush on her dream boy." Vanessa and Laura both laugh a bit.

***Ross's POV***

I'm in the practice room with my siblings and Ratliff. We just finished rehearsing "Loud". Now we are going to take a quick break and them practice another song. I want to practice "Here Comes Forever" just because of Laura.

_*5 minutes later*_

R5 are done taking a break and are about to rehearse a song. "Let's do "Here Comes Forever", Ross said. "Sure. Because of you and your lady friend", Ratliff said with a smile. "Yup." They practice the song and Ross seems to be smiling the whole time thinking of you know who.


End file.
